The Ultimate Punishment
by temari80
Summary: Marvel, DC, The Expanse and Killjoys come together to stop some of the worlds worst bad guys. Are they ready for long kept lies to be brought into the light or will it break them. Live this epic tale with characters like Frank Castle, Oliver Queen, Josephus Miller and Dutch as they team up with some of the universes mightiest to save us all.


What makes a hero? That's a hard question to answer but in retrospect the easier question is what doesn't make a person a hero.

Simple: their clothes, if they wear a mask or have a catch phrase. Hero's don't need dolls or tv specials. They don't need praise.

So back to the main question: what makes a person a hero? A hero is different to everyone but a universal answer is someone who cares to make someone else's life better.

Policemen, doctors, fireman, soldiers come to mind but there's many more. The teachers, parents, your neighborhood grocer could all be hero's to someone.

Hero's aren't far and few, they are everywhere because anyone of us can be a hero to someone.

We are also our own hero. Everyday when we get out of bed, make ourselves face the day ahead of us and make ourselves happy, we are a hero. Maybe you don't jump out of buildings or dodge bullets but your making the world a better place by being a part of it.

So next time someone asks "who's your hero? Smile, point to yourself and say "me".

Iris West-Allen and Karen Page

New York Bulletin

What makes a hero?

Published Feb.9,2018

—-

New York City: Homeland Office

Dinah Madani sighed and threw the newspaper in the backseat of her car. She had only checked the article out because she liked Karen. She met Iris once when she first came to town but all she knew about her was her husband is a crime scene investigator for the SCPD and her dad is a detective at the same police station. It wasn't a bad article and made a lot of sense. She would have to call Karen and congratulate her on another wonderful story.

Dinah climbed into the drivers seat and placed her badge and gun on the passengers side. She then proceeded to head over to her favorite coffee place and got herself a cup of hot coffee to go.

The drive home was scenic and quiet. She watched as the city disappeared and the open farmland case into view.

She had all she could take of the city so she moved into a family farmhouse her mother had bought but never used. She even insisted on paying her mother for it.

She missed her mom being around even though she always drove her crazy. Farah said she had a business venture to take care of. That was her mom, always on the move.

As she pulled up to the farmhouse, she saw the rescue horses she had saved. They used to be carriage horses in Central Park but using her family name and money she bought them and opened up the farm to them. Their names were Roci and Ceres. She also had cows, pigs and sheep all that she had rescued from other farms.

"Hey Roci, Hey Ceres, mama's home" Dinah called at the gate. They came trotting over and she gave them each a sugar cube from the bag in her purse.

Heading inside she placed her purse, gun and keys on the counter. It was quiet. She went into the kitchen and opened the side cabinet she started reaching for some whiskey but stopped. That wasn't her anymore. She turned on the coffee pot behind her and leaned against the fridge.

As the coffee pot bubbles she heard avoice from her living room. Quietly moving forward she stopped immediately. For a moment, only a quick moment she felt the urge to reach for her gun but after a quick reality check and some inner chastising, she relaxes and smiled.

There on the couch laid the most important things in her whole life. Her husband, frank castle, was asleep on the couch with their infant daughter in one arm and their teenage daughter in the other. All three were asleep like logs. The girls favorite book, One Batch, Two Batch was laying on the coffee table. Along with one of his sons toys, It was the only thing Frank had kept from his house before burning it down.

Amy has finally started sleeping in her bed but Dinah knew she was the most comfortable either on the floor under her bed or next to one of them on the couch. She had also started school and during the summer they were all going to Florida for her to take diving lessons.

And then there was Lisa Maria Castle. She was only six months old but she had her daddy around her thumb already. They had adopted her when she was just a few days old. Her mom had died in childbirth and her father had been killed overseas.

And then there was Frank. The man who had terrorized her and all of New York and hadn't stopped yet. When he asked her to date him and then marry him she thought he was kidding but dammit to hell the man wasn't and she was so surprised what a gentleman he really was. She looked over at the hall closet and grinned. Inside those doors was The Punishers vest and she was proud he hadn't given it up when they got together.

She went back into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. Her mom was going to have a heart attack when she got back and she was just waiting.

As she took a sip, she felt two strong hands clasp over her shoulders. "Hey Dani, your home early baby" Frank said softly in her ear. "I couldn't take anymore Frankie, I needed to come home and see something I love" Dinah said as he kissed her neck.

"Get a room" they heard from the couch and they both laughed. "Ya we will use yours" Frank replied teasingly. "Ewww" was the only response they received as Amy laid back on the couch.

Turning around, Dinah gave him a deep kiss and handed him a cup of coffee. "There's something else isn't there" Frank said knowingly as he drank his coffee. Dinah nodded and led him into their bedroom so Amy couldn't hear.

"All agencies have been told to be on alert. A threat from space has been reported and it would seem as a alien bio weapon is headed in our general direction. Along with the fact that Fisk has been seen with some new friends of whom we are trying to identify" Dinah said as she laid her head against Frank's chest. It always made her feel safe from the world.

Frank gently stroked her hair but stayed quiet. He was contemplating all the safety measures he needed to put into place and who to hunt down first though Fisk was the for sure winner.

"I won't let anyone hurt your or our girls Dani, I promise" Frank said stroking Dinah's face. "I know you won't Frank" Dinah said letting the man have his moment. She knew he was elsewhere but it didn't bother her. Maria, Lisa and Frank Jr. we're as much a part of her life now as Frank and their daughters were.

After a little while, Frank and Dinah headed out to the couch where they snuggled the two girls between them and watched some cartoons. This peace wouldn't last long and neither of them were going to waste what time they had.

Star City

Oliver, Felicity and William arrived back to their home just before 10pm. They had gone to see a movie and have a relaxing night as a family.

They always expected the unexpected but they didn't expect this. Two Laurel Lance's waiting for them in the driveway. They also didn't expect Barry and Iris as well as the legends either.

"Well, that was peaceful while it lasted" Oliver said kissing felicity on the top of her head. "Ollie, we wouldn't know how to survive if it was always peaceful" felicity said jokingly.

William pulled away from his parents and ran over to Barry. "Are you sure he isn't Barry's" felicity teased getting on her tip toes to kiss Oliver's forehead.

"So what's the world need saving from this time" Oliver asked as him and Felicity joined the others. "How about a deadly space virus and the return of Damian Darhk and he seems to have new friends, a man named Wilson Fisk and another named Tobias Whale" Laurel said from behind Oliver.

"Well, that's enough to keep us busy" Oliver said turning to face a Laurel that was supposed to be very dead. "I'll explain later but for now let's get to New York" Laurel said and knowing that look on her face, he knew not to argue.

So the lot of them headed over to the Star City airport where they boarded the Queens private jet and headed for New York.

Ceres Station

Josephus Miller walked back and forth like a caged animal. He knew the roci crew but did they have to pick tonight to be late.

He heard Amos and Alex chattering away as they finally came into view. Ever since those two had become a thing they seem to have even more to chatter about.

Next game in the two love birds. James held Naomi's hand like if he let go she would float away and Naomi could care less. She would do anything for James and he would do anything for her.

Miller smiled. He used to have that before it was taken from him. He shook his head to clear it. He would be facing his past but he didn't have to do it right now.

And behind them came came her royal highness herself Chrisjen Avasarala and her guard Cotyar Ghazi along with Klaes Ashford, Khylen, Pree, Johnny and D'avin Jaqobis and Dutch.

"Alright star folk, we are all about to have to face some harsh things. Some of us will face harsh truths. Chrisjen and Ashford know what I'm talking about while the rest will be facing the protomolecule at its full strength and those who've learned to wield it. We are all going to Earth in another space and doing this together. Anyone with a problem can hash it out on the way there. This is a hologram of Ceres, you guys are actually on a cruiser I commandeered and we will be at our destination point in a few hours. I say get some sleep and be ready for shit hitting the fan fast and hard. That's it. Dismissed".

And with that Miller left the room and everyone in it speechless. As the room emptied only the sound of children playing and the slight quiver of a spectral form could be seen slowly vanishing from right behind the exact spot Miller was standing.


End file.
